1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tattooing apparatus, and more particularly, to a tattooing apparatus, which repeatedly inserts and takes out a tattoo needle, which is driven to repeatedly travel back and forth by a driving of motor, into and from a skin thus to penetrate a pigment for tattoo into the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a tattooing apparatus is an apparatus, which represents a pattern or picture, such as signs, letters, and figures, on a skin of human by using a pigment for tattoo and a tattoo needle.
For convenience of tattoo procedures, a conventional tattooing apparatus is configured, so that the tattoo needle automatically travels back and forth and the pigment for tattoo rides the tattoo needle down while it travels back and forth. Here, since the tattoo needle moves while sticking at a given depth on the skin, a tattoo of given shape is represented on the skin as a practitioner intended.
A construction of such a conventional tattooing apparatus is as follows. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional tattooing apparatus 1 includes upper and lower casings 1a and lb forming the exterior, a driving motor 3 installed in the upper casing 1a, a driving axis 3a of the driving motor 3 on which a cam surface 5a with a tilt angle is formed, a rotation bar 5 installed in the lower casing 1b by a hinge H1 to be rotatable left and right within a certain range by the cam surface 5a according to the rotation of the driving axis 51, a straight moving bar 7 having a coupling end 7a projected from and formed at one end thereof and coupled with one end of the rotation bar 5 by a hinge H2 to reciprocate in a straight line according to the left and right rotation of the rotation bar 5, and a tattoo needle 9 coupled to the other end of the straight moving bar 7.
According to the conventional tattooing apparatus 1 constructed as described above, when the driving axis 3a of the driving motor 3 rotates, the rotation bar 5, which repeatedly comes in contact with high and low surface portions of the cam surface 5a, is rotated left and right within the certain range, and thus the straight moving bar 7 reciprocates in the straight line to go in and out the tattoo needle 9 through a discharging hole on an lower end of the lower casing 1b. 
However, since the conventional tattooing apparatus 1 as described above includes the separate rotation bar 5 for reciprocating the straight moving bar 7 in the straight line, the rotation of the rotation bar 5 synchronizes with the linear movement of the straight moving bar 7, thereby causing the tattooing apparatus to generate severe vibrations, which in turn make the practitioner difficult to exquisitely represent the tattoo.
Moreover, there was a problem in that the vibrations exert a load to the driving motor 3 to lower a driving output of the driving motor 2 and cause noises.
Also, there was a problem in that since the conventional tattooing apparatus 1 cannot adjust an exposed length of the tattoo needle 9, the practitioner has to possess each model of tattooing apparatus that a length where the tattoo needle 9 is exposed is different to perform the tattoo procedures.